Dulce tortura
by LauSeg
Summary: Él sabía que el amor de ella pertenecía a cierto modelo rubio de ojos verdes, y aun así cometió el error de caer a sus pies, razón por la cual le dedica una canción llena de amor, locura, pasión, y mucho dolor.


**Hola queridos lectores.**

**Lo sé, lo sé, tengo un fanfic sin terminar, al cual sinceramente no le falta mucho, o eso espero, y sinceramente no tengo una mejor explicación para darles que simplemente no me dio la gana seguir escribiendo, no me llegaba la inspiración para que fluyeran las palabras, y créanme que escribir sin inspiración es el equivalente a las secuelas de Disney, o a los últimos episodios de Game of Thrones :v**

**En fin, no me queda de otra más que presentar mis más sinceras disculpas con ustedes, pero para mí las promesas valen oro, y aunque ya se hayan estrenado un montón de capítulos nuevos, el fanfic que llevo escribiendo se terminará y seguirá su curso normal, espero que en pocos días pueda ya traerles el próximo episodio, ya me están fluyendo mejor las ideas así que creo que finalmente he salido de ese bloqueo.**

**Mientras tanto espero que disfruten de este One-shot dedicado a mi husbando, Luka Couffaine.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Contenido inapropiado y escenas de sexo explícitas, si eres menor de edad, para de leer, quedas advertido(a).**

**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la historia aquí relatada es completamente de mi autoría.**

**Ahora sin más preámbulos, empecemos.**

* * *

Vaya que su sonrisa era una melodía que ansiaba con escuchar día a día, su amabilidad y valentía tan colosales y deslumbrantes eran motivos de su profunda admiración, y el amor con que realizaba su trabajo, su pasión, era tan indescriptible pero sublime, que hacía que pensar en aquella persona fuera un placer para sus adentros; lo sabía, el hecho de estar enamorado de alguien no era cosa sencilla, y más si aquella persona no correspondía sus sentimientos, pero en su corazón solo perduraba el gran anhelo de ver a ese ser completamente feliz y satisfecho en la vida que cada día se acortaba más por el cruel pasar del tiempo, aquel pasar del tiempo que no detuvieron sus bellos sentimientos por mucho que lo intentó, por mucho que lloró y se encontró a solas en la oscuridad, por mucho que su familia y seres cercanos intentaron ayudarlo a salir de la profunda soledad a la que había estado sometido, y aun así, sabía que no era culpa de nadie más que suya, el seguir amándola, pensando en ella como si todos los días fueran aquel en el que cayó a sus pies, a sus dulces pies con aroma a fresas; vaya que estaba loco, pero estaba conforme con que nadie lo curaría de ello, era su dulce locura.

Así fue, y ahora en su solitario departamento hostil, un adulto Luka finalmente había conseguido aquello con lo que tanto había soñado, prosperar en la música y tener su legión de fans, aunque sabía de sobra que ninguno de ellos importaba tanto como ella. Después de la graduación en el instituto Françoise-Dupont, se había separado de la banda Kitty Section e iniciado su propia carrera de solista; no había sido ningún altercado con los integrantes, era el simple hecho de que sabía de antemano que todos sus amigos, incluyendo a su hermanita, seguirían rumbos distintos; cuantas veces no había oído a Iván y Mylène hablar en secreto sobre todos los viajes románticos que querían hacer, a Rose y Juleka charlar sobre algo más que una amistad, lo cual no lo había sorprendido en lo absoluto, y sobretodo, sentir como su tecladista, Adrien Agreste, planeaba heredar la compañía de su padre, o más bien, lo que su padre había planeado para él, el caso es que así era, cada vez se iba quedando sin compañeros, excepto uno, la diseñadora de sus trajes artísticos, aquella que le arrebataba el sueño sin compasión, ya que aquello que hacía para la banda era parte de lo que más amaba en el mundo, y así, ella se quedó trabajando a su lado durante un tiempo, lo cual lo lleva al presente, a volver a pensar una y otra vez en su aroma fresco y dulce que lo encandilaba; ya no podía evitarlo, ya no más, así que, dando un largo suspiro de resignación, se acercó hasta su cajón y sacó una libreta y un lápiz; esta sería una larga noche.

"_¿Cómo olvidar la inmensa alegría que me trajo estar a tu lado?_

_¿Cómo olvidar la primera vez que te invité un helado?"_

Las frases habían surgido; estaba inspirado, sin embargo, no todo aquello que escribiría sería grato.

"_¿Cómo olvidar mi primer gran dolor?_

_Así como, ¿cómo olvidar mi primer gran amor?_

_Eres un aroma extraño_

_El cual no se va al pasar de los años,_

_El cual por alguna razón_

_Soy el único que lo guarda en su corazón."_

Y de manera inevitable, los agridulces recuerdos entraron en su soñadora mente.

.

_Era el baile de graduación, y era algo innegable que todos asistirían, después de todo, ¿quién se perdería la oportunidad de divertirse en una fiesta? y sobretodo, tener la oportunidad con el amor que desean de tener una noche mágica, y fue así que él había llegado a la panadería Dupain-Cheng, con un esmoquin negro y corbata color turquesa, la cual hacía juego con sus ojos y su cabello medianamente peinado._

— _¡Oh Luka! _—, _exclamó Sabine de alegría al verlo llegar _—. _Te ves adorable._

—_Gracias, señora Dupain-Cheng _—, _respondió él con una sonrisa de cortesía._

—_En un momento baja Marinette, pero si quieres puedes pasar a tomar asiento _—, _ofreció la señora con mucha amabilidad, algo que a él le había alegrado bastante, así que de manera elegante se sentó en el sofá de la sala principal de la casa mientras Sabine subía hacia la habitación de su hija. Los minutos se hacían cada vez más lentos, sin embargo, habían valido totalmente la pena consumirlos, ya que repentinamente, ante los ojos del joven se posó algo espectacular, completamente deslumbrante:_

_Y ahí estaba ella, bajando escalón por escalón de una manera tan lenta, como si quisiese que él la contemplara, luciendo un gran vestido blanco y bordado con flores rosadas; no le cabía la menor duda de que aquel vestido llevaba su nombre y mano de obra en todos lados, pero mejor fue su admiración al encontrarse con sus ojos, aquellos que lo observaban con nerviosismo y ansiedad, resultaba obvio notar que aquel hermoso vestido debía ser adornado con un precioso peinado de un sencillo moño, el cual se ajustaba a la perfección con lo demás; Marinette Dupain-Cheng lucía más bella que nunca, y no hubo necesidad de decirlo, pues la expresión de él lo hacía, las palabras sobraron y las sonrisas aparecieron, y sin dar más preámbulos a la quietud, él, como todo un caballero, le ofreció su brazo y se encaminó a escoltarla al baile, como si se una princesa se tratara, sin embargo, él más que nadie lo podía notar bien, ese momento no era feliz del todo, y él lo sabía más que nadie, lo había visto en sus ojos, y fue ahí cuando notó que ese hermoso vestido largo había sido diseñado y confeccionado con una gran pasión, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no había sido para él, que aquella hermosa vista, Marinette la tenía planeada para alguien más, sin embargo, no iba a desperdiciar la noche, ni perder la oportunidad de tratar de quedarse a su lado; vaya que estaba muy enamorado de ella._

_Finalmente habían entrado al instituto, cuando divisaron a todos sus compañeros bailar al son de la fuerte música, la cual controlaba Nino en compañía de Alya, y sin ganas de perder el tiempo, Luka se encaminó a la danza._

—_Madame, ¿me concedería esta pieza? _—, _ofreció su mano, ante lo cual Marinette rió de ternura._

—_Será todo un placer _—, _respondió burlona mientras la tomaba y halaba de ella hasta el centro de la pista, y sin perder el tiempo, ambos se unieron al furor de la noche, bailando melodías electrónicas y alegres y creando nuevos pasos de baile; la noche había empezado alegre, sin embargo, la alegría fue fugaz, cuando el chico se percató de que, mientras la pelinegra giraba y saltaba, sus ojos los mantenía en una sola persona, así era, a lo lejos, así era, Adrien seguía siendo el centro de su atención, y lastimosamente para ella, lo contemplaba bailar al lado de Kagami Tsurugi, él estaba consciente de que ellas se habían vuelto buenas amigas, pero no era de extrañar que eso no hacía menos doloroso para ella el ver a su amado con otra, lo sabía bien, pues él lo estaba viviendo en carne propia en ese justo momento._

—_Vaya que bailamos bastante _—, _rió como si nada hubiera pasado _—, _¿quieres ir por ponche?_

—_Me gustaría, Luka _—, _respondió ella desviando por primera vez la mirada del rubio, y así, ambos procedieron a servirse un par de copas de ponche, y se sentaron en un par de sillas vacías._

—_La noche es fantástica, ¿no lo crees? _—, _preguntó el guitarrista._

—_Sí, claro _—, _respondió dubitativa mientras volvía a desviar su mirada._

—_Marinette _—, _llamó Luka preocupado _—, _¿ocurre algo?_

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Nada! _—_contestó totalmente alarmada._

—_Mari, te conozco bien, algo te sucede _—_, y sin meditarlo dos veces, tomó su suave y delicada mano entre las suyas, y la miró a los ojos _—. _No soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero una nota musical ha entrado en mis oídos, y otra la seguía, y así fue sucediendo hasta que se formó una melodía, y de repente, cuando te presentaste ante mí en tu casa hoy, vi las mismas notas en tu rostro, en tu aroma, y en tu peinado, y me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo no hacía más que escuchar tu esencia, pero me di cuenta de que no las observaba en el talento que demuestras hoy con ese vestido._

—_Luka… _—, _se encontraba completamente boquiabierta y sonrojada, pero no pudo terminar de responder, puesto que él la había interrumpido._

—_Quería decirte esto desde el principio: dejaré la banda y haré mi propia carrera, y no me vendría mal una diseñadora a la orden dispuesta a hacer mis trajes de conciertos, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que tú persigues otro objetivo._

—_Luka… _—, _volvió a ser interrumpida._

—_No digas nada, Marinette, porque te amo es que te digo que te levantes, vayas con el objetivo de ese vestido y persigas tu sueño, sin embargo, sabes más que nadie que las puertas de mi corazón seguirán abiertas para ti _—, _y sin dejarla volver a recitar su nombre, la hizo levantarse de su silla y presentarse ante Adrien, habiendo visto que Kagami había ido por unos ponches; lo sabía, la había perdido, pero no tendría paz si sabía que ella no era feliz, la había vuelto a dejar ir, y se expandió su sonrisa melancólica al observar como ambos adolescentes ahora se encontraban bailando un bello vals junto con las demás parejas felices, hasta que hubo un momento en el cual no pudo aguantar más, y decidió irse del instituto hasta el barco de su madre; ya no se preocupaba por Marinette, ya que Adrien contaba con una limusina para escoltarla devuelta a la panadería, y así sin más, caminó a solas por las oscuras calles parisinas mientras una pequeña lágrima se asomaba en su ojo derecho._

_._

"_Siempre fui tuyo, pero tú no eras mía_

_Y aunque lo sabía, aun así lo temía._

_He perdido la cuenta de las veces que te dejé ir_

_Y he perdido la cuenta de las veces que volví a ti._

_¿Recuerdas aquella bella danza?_

_Yo pensaba que me había dejado una enseñanza,_

_Pero vaya fue mi decepción conmigo mismo_

_Al ver que mi torpeza me llevaba al abismo._

_Bien dicen que se siente bien lo que se hace mal_

_Y mi sentimiento y pasión no se lo lleva el mar._

_Es curioso como ves a la muerte venir_

_Pero sentirte con una sonrisa partir."_

Las letras y sentimientos seguían brotando de lo más profundo de su ser, sin embargo, era sólo la crónica de una triste memoria anunciada.

.

_Ya lo tenía todo listo, había conseguido un empleo estable mientras avanzaba con su carrera de solista, y hace unos cuantos días había firmado el contrato a la vez que pagaba la primera cuota del departamento; al menos aquello había conseguido que se olvidase por un tiempo de ella, de su dulce voz y su inalcanzable ser, todo parecía ir a flote, sin embargo, ese día no lo olvidaría nunca, se encontraba componiendo algunas notas en su guitarra cuando de manera repentina e inesperada, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, vaya que lo había extrañado, pues no esperaba ninguna visita, ni de su mánager, ni de la disquera, así que dubitativo se acercó, y al abrir la puerta la vio a ella, cada día más hermosa, su cabello había crecido considerablemente, pero sus coletas se mantenían firmes, y vaya que el pasar de los años no le había sentado mal, ya que lucía unas curvas bien formadas las cuales adornaba su firme y suave rostro._

— _¿Ma-ma-ma-mari-manette? _—, _era un hecho que día a día sus esperanzas de verla de regreso habían desaparecido, pero ahí estaba ahora frente a su puerta._

—_Luka _—, _sonrió la pelinegra con emoción mientras lo abrazaba con prisa y euforia; él ya no podía hacer nada más que corresponder aquel abrazo, vaya que la extrañaba._

—_Cu-cuanto haz cre-crecido _—, _¿acaso era el día opuesto? Ya que ahora era él quien tartamudeaba como ella mientras la dejaba de abrazar._

—_Tú igual _—, _respondió la chica con una alegría interminable, que no hacía más que embelesarlo aún más._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? _—, _se había acabado el tartamudeo, y había empezado aquella pregunta sin rodeos._

—_Bueno, yo…_

— _¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? _—, _interrumpió con brusquedad mientras se regañaba así mismo; vaya que había olvidado sus modales _—. _Pasa, si quieres toma asiento en el sofá._

—_Gr-gracias _—, _sí, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y sin dar más vueltas al asunto, la joven entró con timidez y ansiedad, y tomó asiento suavemente._

— _¿Se te ofrece un café? _—, _ofreció Luka con amabilidad._

—_Me encantaría _—, _contestó Marinette._

—_Bien, soy todo oídos _—, _se burló de sí mismo con una gran risa mientras se disponía a preparar el café._

—_Bueno, Luka… _—, _oh sí, ya sabía a dónde llegaría todo aquello: Marinette sin poder hablar del nerviosismo y tartamudeando en el intento, así que, para ofrecerle más confianza, dejó la llama encendida y se sentó junto a ella, y, de una manera tímida pero firme, agarró su mano entre las suyas._

—_Marinette, tranquila, puedes decirme lo que sea _—, _le ofreció una de sus más sinceras sonrisas, rayos, se veía tan hermosa, aun así, ella agachó la mirada apenada y sonrojada, y cuando llegó el momento justo y oportuno, levantó una mirada decidida a acabar con todo._

—_Quería saber si no necesitarías a una diseñadora de tus vestuarios para tus conciertos _—, _vaya que lo había tomado por sorpresa, ¿qué rayos había pasado?; estaba completamente seguro de que su destino no era estar junto a ella, y de un momento a otro toca su puerta y vuelve con él, no, él sabía que algo más estaba pasando._

—_Mari, ¿ha sucedido algo? _—, _preguntó con preocupación tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en sus ojos, tan azules y a la vez tan diferentes, notaba algo, sí, un pequeño ápice de depresión, lo sabía bien, porque él mismo lo había vivido._

—_No, nada, Luka _—, _cortó el sentimiento con una sonrisa repentina de oreja a oreja; no hacía falta describir cuán falsa era. "Marinette…", pensó él con tristeza; no quería verla mal, así que no le quedó de otra más que lanzar una advertencia bien sonora y firme._

—_Mira _—, _empezó cambiando su semblante calmado por uno bastante serio _—, _conoces perfectamente mis sentimientos hacia ti, y no, nada ha cambiado hasta ahora, sigues siendo alguien muy especial, pero he de advertirte que, la decisión que has tomado ahora no sea algo fugaz, que decidas ser completamente feliz con el camino que ahora has tomado, de lo contrario no aceptaré tu propuesta; no soportaría el no verte bien._

—_Luka _—, _respondió ella con la misma firmeza entre sus ojos _—, _esta decisión llevo pensándola desde el día que me la propusiste, y finalmente he venido aquí, a pesar del paso de los años. Si no estuviera segura de que seré muy feliz, no vendría aquí _—, _y ante aquello él había quedado boquiabierto pero sonriente; ahora no encontraba ni una pizca de duda en sus palabras y expresiones, además, ¿cómo resistirse ante alguien tan bella tanto en físico como en personalidad?, así que sin nada más que decir, sonrió con mucha alegría y besó su mano de forma galante._

—_Entonces, si me disculpa, madame, voy a servirle su café; tenemos mucho que discutir sobre el estilo y el color que mi carrera requiere _—, _se levantó de manera caballerosa y procedió a servir el café; no podía creerlo, ella había regresado a quedarse, y sí, sabía que no caería en sus brazos de manera inmediata, pero tener la certeza de que ella sería feliz lo llenaba, lo hacía sentir vivo._

_Y así fueron pasando los meses, unos meses llenos de alegría, en donde los constantes trabajos de Marinette Dupain-Cheng dejaban impresionados tanto al mánager como a la disquera y, debía admitirlo, a él mismo también; vaya que eran un gran equipo, y cada día estaba más seguro de que prosperaría con ella. Maldito sueño, cada día ella le atraía más, lo volvía loco, sin embargo, durante todo el tiempo que trabajaron juntos nunca se había atrevido a acercarse de manera indebida, nada más allá de un abrazo, pero de algo no tenía duda: las ganas de besar esos frágiles y delicados labios rosados se acrecentaba cada vez más, y estaba seguro de que, en los ojos de ella, se podía divisar una gran felicidad; estaba satisfecho._

_Finalmente había llegado el día en que se lanzaría su primer sencillo a la radio, y vaya sorpresa fue, porque aquello lo había catapultado a la fama, sí, miles y miles de parisinos y franceses habían comprado su primer álbum de estudio, las ventas no podían cubrir la demanda, y eso era causa de tanta felicidad y euforia, y, llegado el momento, tanto él como Marinette habían decidido celebrarlo yendo a cenar en un lujoso restaurante._

_Era claro que el mánager también había asistido a celebrar, y los tres brindaron por la próspera carrera del joven guitarrista, cenaron hasta más no poder, y cuando el mánager se despidió de ambos, Luka decidió seguir celebrando invitándola a tomar un vino en su departamento, ante lo cual ella aceptó gustosa._

—_Me siento muy orgullosa de ti _—, _expresó ella con alegría mientras ambos entraban en el departamento _—. _Nunca dudé de que lo lograrías._

—_Gracias, pero no lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda _—, _respondió él con mucha amabilidad, ante lo cual Marinette se sonrojó bastante, tanto así que cada segundo lo iba enloqueciendo aún más, su mirada color turquesa brillaba con mucha intensidad mientras la admiraba, y de un momento a otro, no se pudo resistir más, agarró su bello rostro con firmeza y empezó a besar su suaves labios con una dulzura creciente que se iba convirtiendo en desesperación, no había ningún reproche ni forcejeo, la pelinegra le había correspondido sin pensar en nada y dejándose llevar por la pasión creciente, sin embargo, no sabía si había hecho algo mal, pues ella se había separado de sus labios con brusquedad y un rostro notablemente nervioso y asustado._

—_E-esto es n-un-nuevo para m-mí _—, _tartamudeó cubriendo suavemente su boca con sus manos._

—_Oh, yo… _—, _lo había comprendido perfectamente; tal vez se había dejado llevar mucho, y no era de extrañar que ella aun no hubiera vivido aquella experiencia con anterioridad _—. _Lo siento mucho, Marinette, yo…nunca quise propasarme solo…te amo con todo mi corazón._

—_Luka, yo… _—, _parecía pensar detenidamente lo que le respondería, no quería ser precipitada, sin embargo, creía conocer la respuesta _—. _También te amo, por todo lo que has hecho por mí, es solo que…nunca lo había hecho y…para serte sincera me da mucho miedo pero…eres un sol, eres el ser más hermoso que he visto y…_

—_No debes hacerlo si no quieres _—, _interrumpió él con preocupación._

—_El problema es que sí quiero…_

_Y sin dejar que ella dijera algo más, la volvió a besar con fiereza, con una desesperación creciente, y ella no se quedó atrás, era tanta la agitación que dejó sus miedos atrás y se dejó llevar por el calor del momento, correspondió aquellos besos salvajes con más fiereza aun, mordía sus labios y pasaba su lengua una y otra vez por su boca, como si necesitase alimentarse de él, se revolvían y despeinaban sus cabellos el uno al otro, y fue el momento en el que la presión les ganó, pues de un momento a otro, Luka había aprovechado los jadeos de amor de ella para desabrochar la parte de atrás de su vestido, y procedió a levantar sus piernas mientras no paraba de besarla, y Marinette, siguiéndole la corriente, rodeó la cintura del chico con sus torneadas piernas mientras permitía que él acariciase sus muslos, y sin dejar de compartir besos en los labios y el cuello, el guitarrista escoltó a su amada hasta su habitación sin soltarla ni un momento, y la depositó con cariño y delicadeza sobre su cama mientras procedía a retirar toda su ropa sin dejar de besarla._

—_Cuando quieras parar solo dilo… _—, _susurró a su oído entre jadeos de placer._

—_Sigue… _—_, fue lo único que contestó ella mientras también procedía a retirar la vestimenta de él entre besos y mordidas._

_Luka Couffaine era un caballero con todas las letras, y, a pesar del calor del momento, no pretendía lastimarla, así que lentamente empezó con una simple frotada, un roce entre genitales el cual ambos disfrutaban, sin embargo, ambos ansiaban más, así que, con mucho cuidado y dedicación, lo que tanto deseaban se hizo realidad, el movimiento fue lento pero seguro, y sí, era muy doloroso, pero ya era demasiado tarde parar, y ahora, lo que sentía Luka era indescriptible pero sublime, la pelinegra gritó de dolor, dolor que lentamente se fue convirtiendo en un dulce dolor y, mientras ella rasguñaba la espalda de su chico tanto como podía, él daba estocadas lentas, las cuales cada vez se hacían más rápidas, y así, entre gemidos y gritos de placer, ambos disfrutaban su noche juntos, por fin la tenía, y no había nada que pudiera arruinar su momento._

—_Ma-¡ah!, ma-¡ah!, mari-¡aaah! _—, _él intentaba pronunciar su nombre entre empujes, sin embargo, el placer de su cuerpo le impedía pronunciar palabra alguna; ella era tan candente y deliciosa que lo había idiotizado por completo, aunque de repente, a pesar de toda la emoción y agitación que él sentía y todo el placer que le daba escuchar los gritos de su amada, sentía la necesidad de recalcarle que todo esto lo hacía por amor, de lo contrario nunca lo habría hecho _—. ¡Marinette! ¡Aaaaaah!

—_Lu-¡ah!, ¡Luka! _—, _respondió ella en señal de que le estaba escuchando, pues ya lo estaba sintiendo todo de sí, y vaya que él lo notaba, las manos de ella eran tan juguetonas que se paseaban por aquí y por allá recorriendo todo lo que podía y rasguñando todo lo que podía; no había centímetro de su cuerpo que ella no hubiera tocado ya._

—_Mari-¡ah!, mari-¡ah! _—, _una vez más el placer hacía de las suyas y no lo dejaba hablar, sin embargo, el chico frunció el ceño, aguantó todo lo que pudo e hizo lo que había soñado desde hacía mucho tiempo _—: _¡Te amo Marinette Dupain-Cheng!_ —_, gritó a los cuatro vientos como si quisiera que todo el mundo le escuchase, y luego de eso, dejó de contener sus manos, y mientras seguía empujando su pelvis, empezó a besar sus labios con salvajismo y a morderlos como si no hubiera un mañana mientras ella seguía gimiendo y gritando, siguió besándola, sin embargo, ese bello cuerpo rosado cada vez lo tentaba más, y dejándose llevar por la loca pasión del momento, bajó sus besos hasta el cuello de la chica, el cual mordió con dulzura y pasión, ahora era el turno de las manos de él hacer de las suyas, y así, mientras seguía besando su cuello, sus dedos empezaron a componer nuevas notas musicales, recorrieron cada suave tacto de aquella blanca y delicada piel, desde sus piernas hasta sus nalgas, desde sus nalgas hasta su cintura jadeante, y desde la cintura hasta el clítoris, solo bastó una pequeña rosada para que Marinette empezara a gritar de manera más sonora y loca, y fue ahí cuando supo que ese era su punto, así que se puso manos a la obra, y como si de su guitarra se tratase, empezaba a juguetear con aquel frágil botón, hasta empezar a componer y decirle de esa manera cuanto amaba todo de ella, el movimiento pélvico se hizo más brusco a la par que ella pedía más, y así, las manos de Luka dejaron en paz sus genitales y se movieron en dirección hacia su pecho, y todo iba a flor de piel, hasta que sus dedos se toparon con sus oscuros y bien formados pezones, ¡mierda! Como se sentía de placentero aquello, así que sin meditarlo empezó a juguetear con ellos con sus dedos como si fueran otro par de botones más, los pellizcaba y volvía a acariciar, lo cual excitaba bastante a su pareja, no, ya no aguantaba más, se veía tan apetitosa, así que con sus labios empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo entre beso y beso, vaya que era cierto, era endemoniadamente delicioso, pero no todo acababa ahí al no poder resistir la tentación de lamer aunque sea un poco aquellos botones erectos, y así empezó, lo que iba a empezar con una simple lamida terminó siendo un chupetón como si se tratara de un bebé alimentándose, Marinette no se lo impedía y disfrutaba mientras gemía cada vez más y agarraba con fuerza el cabello azul de Luka, mientras él seguía chupando cada pezón y con sus manos apretujaba el otro seno de ella como si se tratara de una pelota anti estrés._

—_Ba-ba-basta _—, _dijo ella de manera repentina mientras agarraba el rostro de él para que dejaba de chupar; no lo sabía, ¿había hecho algo malo? No entendía por qué paraban, pero si era su culpa, cuanto lo lamentaría _—. _Ahora es mi turno._

_Pero no, grata fue su sorpresa al ver como Marinette se adueñaba de la situación y volteaba su cuerpo hasta quedar encima de él, y fue así como ella permitió que él volviera a penetrarla, y empezó a mover sus bien formadas caderas con movimientos suaves que se iban acelerando aún más, y ahora los gemidos ruidosos provenían de él, y el acto se fue intensificando, hasta que ya ninguno pudo más, y lo que debía suceder sucedió, el cuerpo de Luka respondió y se alejó de ella para no acabar adentro, y justo después de eso, ambos terminaron abrazados y sudorosos._

—_También te amo, L- Lu-Luka _—, _susurró la pelinegra entre jadeos de cansancio, y luego procedió a depositar un dulce beso sobre sus labios, lo cual lo sorprendió, pero dejó con una dulce sonrisa, y así ella se quedó abrazando con dulzura su cuerpo._

_Era hora de dejar el salvajismo atrás y proceder a la ternura, en ese momento a él ya lo había satisfecho el fruto de su acción, pero anhelaba seguir acariciándola y sintiendo su suave piel de bebe, así que volvió a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo y esbelto mientras pensaba en cuantas cosas quería hacer ahora a su lado; seguía siendo increíble para él, ¿cómo era posible algo que había visto imposible? Pero ahí estaban ahora, acababan de hacerlo, y cuando él se dio cuenta, notó unas cuantas manchas de sangre sobre la sábana, lo cual indicaba que sí, él había sido su primera vez, ella había decidido regalarle aquello que algunas mujeres conservan con cautela y protección, era el rojo delatador de todo el amo que sentía él por ella, aun así, él seguía preguntando en su mente "¿cómo fue esto posible?", seguía emocionado por lo que acababa de pasar, seguía sin poder creérselo, y fue ahí cuando notó la pesada respiración de ella sin dejar de abrazarlo; se había quedado dormida, lo cual le causó mucha ternura y provocó que depositara en su frente un último beso, uno lleno de ternura y esplendor, sí, si debía nombrar su momento favorito entre todo lo ocurrido, una y otra vez diría que este era su momento favorito de la noche, aquel en el que podía contemplarla en todo su esplendor, dormir junto a ella y volver a impregnarse de su fresco y dulce aroma, pero no todo era color de rosa, había una duda que lo embargaba cada vez más y no lo dejaba en paz. "¿Qué habrá pasado?", ¿podía él estar seguro del amor que le profesaba ella?, seguía recordando como ella miraba a Adrien Agreste aquella noche del baile de graduación, aquella vez que, mientras ambos patinaban sobre hielo, ella mantenía su vista sobre el rubio, ¿acaso él la había rechazado por Kagami?, ¿acaso Luka era el "peor es nada"?, por mucho que ella le dijera que lo amaba, no sabía nada de cómo había llegado ella a sus brazos, ¿seguiría enamorada del joven modelo?, esas preguntas no lo dejaban dormir, y solo le quedó la opción de contemplarla con la mirada mientras disfrutaba los pocos momentos que no sabía que le quedaban a su lado, tanto como compañera de trabajo como mujer._

_._

"_Y fue así como volviste a mí._

_Me entregué y lo di todo de mí,_

_¿Recuerdas aquella noche de pasión?_

_Ya te había entregado todo mi corazón._

_Desearía haber predicho lo ocurrido,_

_De haber sabido lo sucedido,_

_Pues él regresó a tus brazos_

_Y sin explicarme nada te despediste con un rechazo."_

Vaya que haber escrito aquello le había dolido en el alma, tanto así que ya había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor; como la extrañaba, como desearía pensar que no se había acostado con él por despecho, tal vez no lo hizo y todos los "te amo" que había dicho en el proceso eran reales, pero todo aquello perdía legitimidad cada vez que recordaba lo que ocurrió después.

.

_Se encontraba nuevamente a solas en su departamento componiendo unas cuantas notas musicales llenas de amor, un par de días habían pasado desde que le había profesado su amor de todas las maneras posibles, y a pesar de todos sus miedos latentes, la inspiración le llenó el alma para dedicarle una canción, iba a ser una completa sorpresa para ella; estaba muy enamorado, sin embargo, volvió a escuchar el timbre de manera repentina, y emocionado fue a abrir la puerta._

— _¡Marinette! _—, _exclamó emocionado mientras abría la puerta, pero tal fue su desconcierto al ver que no se trataba de ella, sino del mismísimo Adrien Agreste _—. _¿Adrien? Que-que inesperado._

—_Lo sé, cuanto tiempo ha pasado _—, _le devolvió la sonrisa con su característica amabilidad _—. _Te he extrañado, amigo _—, _y sin dejarlo decir nada más, le ofreció un abrazo fraternal, el cual lo dejó boquiabierto pero alegre._

—_Pasa, pasa _—, _ofreció el guitarrista aún sorprendido por la visita a su hogar, y así, Adrien tomó asiento en el sofá _—. _¿Qué se te ofrece?_

—_Bueno, no sabría cómo empezar _—, _rió con nerviosismo mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, sin embargo, de manera inmediata recordó la razón de su visita, y su rostro cambió notablemente a uno completamente deprimido, lo cual extrañó al guitarrista _—. _Es que…eres una persona muy sabia y…me encantaría ver si podrías darme consejo._

— _¿Estás bien, Adrien? _—, _no le gustaba para nada su rostro, las ojeras se le notaban bastante que, si mal no está, a lo mejor a Adrien le hubiera tocado usar maquillaje durante las sesiones de fotos, aquel característico cabello rubio lo llevaba más despeinado y carecía de toda iluminación, y Luka podía ver en lo profundo de sus verdes ojos el profundo dolor que llevaba adentro, no, esto le desagradaba en demasía._

—_No… _—, _agachó la mirada mientras cerraba sus ojos en profunda depresión _—. _Yo…amaba a una chica, y por ella rechazaba a cualquier otra… _—, _"¿qué?", aquello lo había dejado completamente boquiabierto; misterio resuelto, su amigo le había roto el corazón al amor de su vida _—, _y nunca me di cuenta de que aquella a quien yo dejé de lado…era la misma a quien amo con todo mi corazón, y la he tratado horrible…_

—_No lo entiendo, Adrien, ¿de qué chica me estás hablando? _—, _preguntó Luka con preocupación._

—_Marinette._

_Silencio total en la sala; él había tratado mal a su chica y, ¿se atrevía a regresar de todos modos?, ¿cómo era aquello posible?, ahora se encontraba intentando respirar con calma, inhalando y exhalando, sin embargo, aquello no era aceptable, así que alzó la mirada, y le dedicó al modelo una mirada completamente furiosa, detestaba hacerlo; normalmente era una persona tranquila, pero hoy no._

— _¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!_

—_Espera Luka, yo…_

—_El modo en como ella te miraba en el baile de graduación no tenía comparación, estaba tan feliz al bailar contigo, y termino sufriendo, ¿por qué?, ¡¿Porque tu no podías organizar tus putos sentimientos?! _—, _se levantó abruptamente del sofá y lo rodeó en busca de algo, una defensa cuando mucho._

—_Lo sé, yo no merezco un perdón… _—, _y así como así, las lágrimas empezaban a empapar el rostro de Adrien, mientras los sollozos se hacían más sonoros y audibles, lo cual lo sorprendió por completo, ¿no iba a defenderse acaso?, no, ya no se valoraba así mismo, y eso podía verlo en su aspecto físico _—. _Por eso te he buscado, fui a la disquera en donde me enteré que ella trabajaba, pero no obtuve ningún rastro, así que por eso acudí a ti, yo…sé que no tengo perdón, pero peor persona me haría si no hago algo por ella…_

—_Adrien… _—, _no sabía que decir, estaba muy enojado, pero detestaba ver mal a las personas, así que no tuvo más remedio que soltar su enojo con un gran suspiro y volver a sentarse mientras agachaba la mirada y pensaba en qué hacer, o qué decirle, ¿cómo decirle que él había estado con ella?_

— _¿Tú…la amas? _—, _preguntó de la manera más inesperadamente amarga que se podía imaginar._

—_Con mi vida… _—, _y por primera vez entre tanto lloriqueo, Adrien alzó la mirada con toda seguridad, lo cual no desaprovechó Luka para analizarlo bien, había tanta seguridad en aquel verde intenso, que no sabría cómo refutar aquello, lo cual acrecentó su frustración; debía aceptarlo, hubiera deseado ser el único que la amase para poder darle una golpiza al rubio, echarlo de su casa y seguir siendo feliz con ella, pero la vida no era un cuento de hadas _—. _Imagino que ella ya no ha de amarme, después de todo lo que le hice… _—, _aquello había hecho que él alzara la mirada asombrado, como si estuviera teniendo una revelación, y es que era así, desde el día que la había recibido en su casa, hasta aquel día que se habían comido con mucha pasión, era cierto, no gritó el nombre del rubio en pleno acto, pero no era necesario para que recordase la inseguridad marcada en esos "te amo" que ella le decía entre jadeos, le dolía pensar en eso pero, ¿y si ella no se lo estaba diciendo a él?_

—_No… _—, _susurró con sumo asombro triste _—, _ella te ama más que lo que puedas imaginar…lo veo cada día en sus ojos, en sus expresiones, en el tono que utiliza para hablar, en su modo de vestir y peinar, en sus labios, durante todo este tiempo no hizo más que pensar en ti… _—, _"y yo me metí con ella…", pensó con suma amargura._

— _¿Tú crees que…ella podrá perdonarme? _—, _preguntó Adrien con esperanza en la mirada._

—_Estoy seguro de que lo hará… _—, _se mostraba en sus puños y ojos cerrados toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento; había sido la frase más difícil que había dicho en toda su vida._

—_Gracias amigo, sabía que podía contar contigo _—, _vaya que aquello le había devuelto la vida al rubio, quien ahora se encontraba abrazando con fuerza a Luka sin dar crédito a lo que él estaba sintiendo ahora _—. _Entonces no perderé el tiempo, te debo una enorme, ¡gracias! _—_, y así como lo dijo, no perdió más el tiempo y abrió la puerta, y como alma que parte un rayo, desapareció de la vista del guitarrista, la cual se hacía cada vez más borrosa, las lágrimas se derramaban una detrás de otra, era difícil hacerse el fuerte en aquel momento, y menos aun cuando sabía que la había perdido, que, a pesar de haber tenido la oportunidad de respirarla y adorarla, nunca fue suya, la verdad era que ella resultaba siendo igual al rubio: ninguno había organizado bien sus sentimientos, y aquello terminó en consecuencias y heridas imposibles de sanar, ya no más, no podía soportarlo más, él le había entregado su alma y, ¿para qué?, así que de manera repentina se levantó, y gritó como si lo estuvieran torturando mientras las gotas de lágrimas se convertían en pequeños riachuelos que pasaban sobre su rostro, no podía más, tenía mucha pero mucha rabia, la cual lo llevó a patear con fuerza el sofá y golpear los cojines una y otra vez, ya no pensaba, ya no razonaba, ahora solo tenía un objetivo: desahogarse con todo lo que tuviera en frente, y fue así que, sin meditarlo dos veces, agarró con fuerza el mástil de la guitarra y la estrelló contra el suelo rompiéndola en el acto, y sí, apenas se dio cuenta de aquello, se arrodilló con impotencia y lloró en posición fetal mientras se lamentaba por lo que acababa de hacer, ¡¿qué acababa de hacer?! Sí, ahora se sentía como un niño pequeño en busca de un consuelo eficaz, así que de manera inmediata agarró su teléfono y llamó._

—_Hola hermanita, ¿estás en casa? _—, _preguntó él mientras escuchaba la voz preocupada de Juleka _—. _Estoy bien, estoy bien…solo necesito compañía…_

_._

"_De haberlo sabido antes no me habría entregado a ti,_

_Y al final me terminó perjudicando a mí._

_El profundo dolor de mi ser nunca lo conocerás_

_Pero de algo estoy seguro: siempre me recordarás._

_Ahora sé que no volveré a tenerte,_

_Saborearte, o incluso cuanto te amo demostrarte,_

_Me basta con que sepas ser feliz,_

_Y tal vez así mi corazón dejara de latir por ti."_

Había terminado por fin, no, no había sido para nada sencillo escribir cada frase y memorizar todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos; ella era el ser más puro y bueno que jamás había conocido, pero él debía aprender que no se podía endiosar a una persona, y lo aprendió de la manera más cruda y dolorosa de todas. Después de aquello que había pasado con Adrien, él había acudido a Juleka y le había relatado todo, ante lo cual su hermana también lloró, pues estaba hablando de una de sus mejores amigas, sin embargo, ambos hermanos se abrazaron y compartieron el dolor, después Anarka Couffaine se les unió y no los dejó sufrir más, había vuelto a casa cuando la había llamado, le había dicho que le esperaba una grata sorpresa, sin embargo, también le dijo que no quería volver a verla en un tiempo, que vaya y fuera feliz antes de que se arrepintiese, obviamente Marinette se preocupó ante aquello, pero él ya no deseaba su compañía, y si debía dejarla ir para verla feliz, que así fuera, ahora se detestaba así mismo, deseaba ser más egoísta y poder quedarse con ella, pero el absorber todo el dolor por los demás era su don, y al mismo tiempo su maldición, vaya tormento.

Dejó la libreta a un lado, y volteó la mirada hacia una pequeña carta que había recibido hacía días, la había rechazado en cuanto la había leído, pues se trataba de una invitación a la boda de su amada con el rubio, sin embargo, no podía permitirse aquello, anhelaba verla aunque fuera una vez más y, aunque ya no pudiera respirarla ni saborearla, moriría en paz en cuanto la vea dar el beso de bodas con la misma pasión con la que él la había besado la primera vez.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo queridos lectores.**

**Lo sé, esta historia es algo rompecorazones y no tiene un final feliz, pero no odien a Marinette, todo está narrado nada más desde el punto de vista de Luka, quien sigue siendo un corazoncito a pesar de todo uwu**

**Y sí, soy team Adrinette, pero pensé que un Lukanette no caería nada mal, en la serie se ve lo dedicado y lindo que es Luka con ella :3**

**Espero que les haya gustado el One-shot, porque escribirlo me causo mucho sentimiento XD**

**Espero dejarles pronto la continuación de mi fanfic, y ahora, sin decir más me despido.**

**Saludos.**

**Att: LauSeg.**


End file.
